PEQUEÑO DIARIO
by Lauralanthalasa3
Summary: Una historia triste con un final feliz. ¿como se sentira cierta niña (no tan niña) cuando la invaden los celos?


PequeÃ±o diario  
  
12-Febrero 15 aÃ±os  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Desde pequeÃ±os siempre nos hemos estado protegiendo el uno al otro. Estamos, mejor dicho, estabamos muy unidos y nadie se metia con uno sin ofender al otro. Eramos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero eso era antes. Ahora llevo casi dos meses sin verle y cuando le veo esta con ella. Es que cuando la veo me dan ganas de abofetearla, pero me controlo porque yo no soy asÃ­, no de esa clase de chicas posesivas y sobreprotectoras de sus mejores amigos. Mimi dice que son celos pero me niego a creerlo. Ã‰l es solo mi mÃ¡s preciado amigo, ademÃ¡s yo ya tengo novio y le quiero mucho. Â¿Se sentira mi amigo igual que yo cuando le veo con la otra? No lo se, una parte mia desea que si le moleste que este con mi novio, creo que asÃ­ demostraria que me quiere especialmente y no soy una mÃ¡s en su larga lista. He quedado con mi cita y me tengo que ir, pero creo que prefiero cortar la relaciÃ³n ahora y no seguir lastimandole.  
  
  
  
  
  
13-Febrero 15 aÃ±os  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Ayer al final corte con el chico con el que salÃ­a. Se lo contÃ© a Mimi (como todo lo que me pasa) me dijo que lo habÃ­a hecho por Ã©l, que no encontraba otra explicaciÃ³n. Yo la dije que era porque no lo merecia y ella contesto que pensaba eso porque mi corazÃ³n era de otro. Lo estoy empezando a creer. MaÃ±ana es el dia de los enamorados y no tengo ganas de rodearme de humanos tan acaramelados, y yo sin pareja y Ã©l con su queridisima novia. Me pone enferma. Voy a ir al mundo digimon a ver si ella consigue animarme.Voy a dormir y despejarme, hasta maÃ±ana.  
  
  
  
  
  
14-Febrero 15 aÃ±os  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Hoy es ese dÃ­a tan odioso que siempre he temido que llegara desde hace un par de meses. No tengo a nadie con quien compartirlo, ni siquiera como siempre un ratito con Ã©l. Ahora estoy en el digimundo ya debe de ser hora de comer porque mi digimon ha ido a buscar comida, pero yo no tengo hambre. Lo Ãºnico que quiero es estar con Ã©l sin que este esa odiosa. Â¿pero que digo? Yo no soy asÃ­ Â¿o si?.No lo entiendo, no entiendo porque la odio ni porque no paro de pensar en Ã©l. Ya me llaman para la comida voy a comer y luego sigo escribiendo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Me levanto despuÃ©s de leer mi diario de los Ãºltimos dos dÃ­as mas hoy. Estoy muy confundida porque no se que es lo que me pasa. Noto mis ojos mas hÃºmedos de lo normal, y algo resbala de la mejilla. Es una lÃ¡grima, que cae solitaria y lentamente. Empieza la segunda y una tercera y poco a poco empiezo a llorar, desahogarme. Sacar todo el dolor fuera. Voy andando con mi llanto silencioso mirando al suelo, cuando choco con alguien y caigo. Ahora ya no puedo mÃ¡s lloro desconsoladamente y gritando a todo pulmÃ³n, he chocado con una persona que se agacha y se preocupa, levanto la vista y es Ã©l. Ha venido a verme. Al verlo me tiro a sus brazos sin poder evitarlo, esa sensaciÃ³n me reconforta, es como si nunca se hubiera alejado de mi. Y en realidad no se a alejado sigue siendo tan amable y cÃ¡lido como antes. El susurra:  
  
Cuanto tiempo  
  
Demasiado- le contesto.  
  
No decimos nada y nos quedamos abrazados, como antes cuando tenÃ­a alguno problemas o estabamos tristes o con miedo. Unos segundos despuÃ©s el rompe el abrazo lentamente, pero yo no quiero soltarle. Entonces se acerca lentamente, sus labios se acercan y cuando me doy cuenta sus cÃ¡lidos labios estan pegados a los mios en un beso tierno, el mÃ¡s tierno que me han dado nunca y el mÃ¡s apasionante a su vez. Poco a poco cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar. Paramos para tomar aire yentonces habla  
  
Yo..... Lo siento mucho, no querÃ­a incomodarte.  
  
TK..... Te amo  
  
Y yo a ti hikari,  
  
Nos volvemos a besar esta vez con mÃ¡s pasiÃ³n pero a su vez con mucha mÃ¡s ternura que antes. Yo le estoy rodeando el cuello con los brazos y el me agarra la cintura. Cuanto deseÃ© este momento inconscientemente. Creo que le amo desde que Ã©ramos pequeÃ±os. Por algo todos decÃ­an que somos el uno para el otro. Ya lo entiendo, ya se que me faltaba. El AMOR. Pero no el de cualquiera, me faltaba SÃš amor.  
  
  
  
N/A: Espereo que os guste este fic. Os agradeceria que dejarais reviewbs.  
  
Creo que he sido demasiado melosa pero la proxima vez no lo sere tanto. Este fic va dedicado a XKari18 una amiga que me ayudÃ³ a registrarme. Gracias de nuevo por leer y gracias a ella. 


End file.
